Silver Sunlight
by FieryFafar
Summary: Drabbles containing Soulsilvershipping  w


_1. Pigtails_

"Awww. Don't you look adorable?" Kotone squealed in girlish joy to see Silver – in pigtails.

"Can I get these things off now?" Silver yelled in utter embarrassment. He hid his face with his hands, regretting accepting the girl's bet in a battle. When he knew so well who will lose in the end.

Kotone giggled lovingly. "I think you look cute." She twirled his red pigtails.

It only made Silver's face even redder than it already was. "K-knock it off!"

**_**_O.O.O_**  
><em>**

_2. Beach_

Silver asked himself almost every five seconds: Did he died and gone to heaven?

There he was on the beach, sitting on the sand quietly, and cursing silently at the amount of humans present.

When suddenly, he saw Kotone running towards him, smiling and waving; hair free from her dumb hat and pigtails.

…And in a red bikini with black stripes.

Silver could swear his eyes were about to bulge out any second. Kotone stopped in front of him, holding her slender waist. "Hey Silver! Ready to have some fun time at the beach?"

All Silver can hear was 'fun time' as he gawk at her body. Heat began rushing to his face like lightning. Silver quickly slammed his face on his knees and grumbled quietly.

Kotone? She was innocently confused. "Hey? You okay?" She bent her torso and softly placed her hand on the boy's bare shoulder.

And just to his dumb luck, all Silver could see was the Radio Tower incident, making his hormones even more anxious. "Fuck my life…"

**_O.O.O_**

_3. Poem_

"Roses are red and shit. Can I go now?"

Kotone frowned slightly. "Silver, that's not how the poem goes…"

"I don't care!"

**_O.O.O_**

_4. Laughter_

"I am going to kill you!"

Kotone laughed enjoyably on top of Typhlosion as the fire starter dashed like the wind. Chasing after her was none other than Silver, with his Crobat gripping his arm and taking flight.

"Kotone! Come back here and let me murder you!"

The brunette laughed again, holding her stomach at the ticklish soreness. "You better catch me first." She patted Typhlosion's neck, signalling him to run faster. With pleasure, the volcano Pokémon picked up pace and rocketed forward.

Silver growled acidly. "After them!" he yelled angrily. Kotone just loves to seek trouble from him.

Because the last thing he wanted to see when he wakes up – is his face being painted like a clown.

Silver regretted fully on sleeping out in the open. "Come back here!"

**_O.O.O_**

_5. Alike_

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Kotone cooed as she petted Feraligatr's head. The big jaw Pokémon purred lovingly and nuzzled on the brunette's head. He always loved the human girl's company. It made him feel loved and the two can click in a second.

Yes. Kotone and Feraligatr are so much alike.

"I will drench you in the ocean and make you suffer!"

The scream shook both of them. Kotone and Feraligatr looked to their sides, seeing Silver and Typhlosion bicker madly.

'Do your worst you little fucktard!'The volcano Pokémon roared madly, enlarging the flames behind his neck.

The sight only brought heavy sighs to the brunette and big jaw. No matter how many times they've met, only Silver and Typhlosion couldn't get along. When they meet, World War III will be in motion.

Yes. Little do the boys know, both of them are so much alike that it hurts.

**_O.O.O_**

_6. Memory_

"_You will find that special girl, my son. That girl will love you for who you are. And that girl will accept you in and out. If you ever lose hope, my Silver, remember, you are not alone in this world," Emery murmured softly as she caressed the little child lying on her lap._

_Silver smiled bashfully, nuzzling his head on his mother's lap. "Thank you, mama."_

_**_O.O.O_**_

"Silver?"

Silver snapped back to reality, shocked to see a certain brunette sitting very closely to him.

"Wow. You were daydreaming, weren't you?" Kotone giggled amusingly. "That's cute. Seeing you dazing off makes you look adorable!"

Hearing her words, Silver could feel his cheeks getting warmer. He looked away and scoffed angrily. "Shut up, woman!"

But as usual, his bad side never affected her. "D'aww. My cute little Silvy Wilvy is shy." She playfully ruffled the young man's hair, which Silver quickly swatted her hand away. "S-stop that!"

Kotone laughed again and winked. She stood up and skipped to a nearby ice cream stall. The redhead pursed a small frown. Kotone was annoying, nonetheless. That girl could never leave him alone.

"_If you ever lose hope, my Silver, remember, you are not alone in this world,"_

Upon remembering those words, Silver couldn't help but flash a genuine smile. He stared at the smiling Kotone. Annoying or not, he knew, his mother was right.

"Thank you, mama…"

_**END.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love Silver. I love this ship =w=<strong>_


End file.
